True love always prevails
by OCFan28
Summary: First there was Romeo and Juliet, then came Triston and Isolde. Now we have Jeremy and Amanda. The teens are falling fast much to the dissaproval of Amanda's parents. How is the situation going to be handled?
1. Chapter 1

She sat on the swing in the park with tears silently falling down her face. She had thought she was alone for the most part, that was until she heard movement behind her causing her to turn around as fast as she could. He walked up behind her and sat down at the swing next to her. He could tell he had scared her.

"Hey Amanda...sorry I didn't mean to scare you" He explained

"Its okay Jeremy I just wasn't expecting you that's all"

"I just wanted to see you. I stopped by your house and Emily said you would probably be here" His voice was quiet and shy. Jeremy had been pinning after Amanda for months but he was too afraid to ever make a move.

"Yeah my dad and I we kind of got in a fight. I usually come here when I'm upset or mad"

"What did you two fight about if you don't mind me asking?"

"Just about school, finals, college, pretty much everything really. There are just some days I hate being the daughter of a Colonel" She told him.

"Yeah I know exactly how you feel. It isn't always easy being Major Frank Sherwood's son."

"I just I find it so impossible to talk to him. Everything I try to say just gets twisted around. Its like he's not even listening to what I say. I just wish he would stop treating me like a child. I feel so suffocated in that house."

"I think that's all how were feeling. All these rules to follow. Its like none of us have any freedom ever. I do not want to go to West Point. But its like you said I feel so suffocated like I have no choice or say in any decisions..." Amanda listened intently and couldn't take her eyes off of Jeremy. As he was finishing his end of the conversation, she quickly leaned in and kissed him taking the young man completely by surprise.

"What was that for?" He asked

"I know I'm sorry I shouldn't have. I just couldn't help myself. I like you Jeremy I can't hide it anymore I'm sorry if you don't feel the same way." He laughed lightly and looked to the ground before looking into her big green eyes once more.

"What may I ask is so funny?" She asked slightly offended.

"Amanda I have wanted to kiss you ever since kindergarten when your mom dropped you off. You wore that blue summer dress that came down to your knees with a pair of light blue stretchy Capri's underneath so that at recess, you could play on the jungle gym. Your hair was in tight curls and you wore 2 barrettes one on either side of your hair" Amanda was stunned by what she was hearing.

"Jeremy how on earth do you remember that?! That was like 12 years ago"

"When you meet someone as beautiful as you, you don't soon forget even the littlest details" He said as he leaned in closer towards her. She nodded her head lightly letting him know it was okay.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know Michael sometimes I think you are just too tough on her. I hate seeing the two of you butt heads like this all the time" Claudia Joy stated.

Michael sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "I know, I know sometimes I just get too carried away. Were both such stubborn people its impossible to ever agree on things or even reach some sort of a medium. Maybe I should go talk to her" He suggested

"Here" She said handing him a ten dollar bill.

"Go out get some ice cream with her have a good chat. Get to know your daughter Michael she's leaving in 3 months" Claudia reminded him. He nodded his head and walked up the stairs to her bedroom. He noticed the door was shut and proceeded to knock before entering.

"Amanda can I please come in?" He asked. There was no response. He opened the door and found her room dark and unoccupied. Her window was open slightly and her curtains blew slightly with the summer night breeze. He shut the door and walked across the hall to Emily's room. He knocked lightly and she turned around from her computer facing her father.

"Yes daddy?" She asked

"Do you know where your sister is?" He asked

"I think she went to the park. She seemed pretty upset" She told him. He sighed feeling badly about their argument.

"Okay thanks"

"Your welcome" He walked back down the stairs and grabbed his keys from the kitchen.

"Where's Amanda?" Claudia Joy asked.

"She wasn't in her room. Emily thinks she might be at the park. So i'm gonna head down see if I can find her. Then we'll probably go for ice cream" He explained.

"I'll be back later"

"Alright I'll see you later then" She said as she kissed her husband goodbye.

He got into his truck and drove down to the park. The whole time thinking about how badly he felt yelling at Amanda the way he had. However when he pulled up to the park, his emotions quickly changed. The trucks headlights shown brightly on the two teenagers sitting on the swings hands linked together. Michael pulled the keys out of the ignition and walked out of the car. Jeremy knew he was in trouble for sure. As he saw Amanda's father walking over, he tried to plead his case.

"Mr. Holden sir if you could just lis--"

"Shut your mouth right this instant. You have no right to speak right now and better yet you have no right to be around my daughter. Amanda get in the car now"

"Daddy I"

"This is not up for discussion. Get in the car Amanda" He stated sternly. She grabbed her purse and walked off into the car leaving Jeremy behind with her father. Michael waited until she was in the car before he turned back and looked at Jeremy.

"If you are capable of hitting your mother, I don't wanna know what you are capable of doing to my daughter. How am I supposed to know she isn't going to get you mad about something one night and your not going to turn around and smack her in the face? You stay away from Amanda is that understood?"

"Yes sir" He stated sheepishly.

"Good" And with that, Michael walked back into the car angrier than he was before. It was going to be a long night at the Holden house that was for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

As Michael and Amanda exited the car, Claudia Joy could hear them fighting from inside the house. She put down the towel and walked into the living room where the 2 were soon to enter.

"You were so far out of line over there we were just talking!" Amanda yelled

"I don't care what the two of you were doing Amanda you are not to see him for the rest of the summer unsupervised do I make myself clear?" He asked. Claudia Joy stood there completely lost as to what was going on.

"So how was ice cream?" She asked. Michael turned around and looked at her.

"We didn't go for ice cream. I found Amanda at the park with Jeremy" He told her. Claudia Joy didn't know what to think when she heard that. She stood there speechless. Amanda stood by the stairs in near tears over this situation.

"You cannot keep me from seeing him. I'm 18 years old. The state of South Carolina views me as an adult you guys can no longer tell me what I can and cannot do. And besides you still haven't given me one reason why I shouldn't see Jeremy you just told me I couldn't that's not fair" Michael stood there and Claudia Joy waited in fear knowing he would tell her he had hit Denise. He didn't say a word though. Amanda waited a few seconds before she grabbed her car keys.

"Forget it I'm done" She told them opening the door and walking out.

"Amanda!" Claudia yelled trying to get her back into the house. She turned around facing her husband.

"What the hell was that?" She asked him

"She's young, she's a teenager she's got--"

"I wasn't talking about her though believe me I'm apwhored by her behavior. I was talking about how you just let her walk out of the house like that. I don't think he's capable of hurting her Michael I want to believe that she'll be safe tonight but then again I never thought he was capable of hurting Denise either."

"I wanted to stop her Claudia Joy believe me I did but I was so taken aback by the way she talked to me that I just didn't know what to do" She walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"I feel like I'm loosing my baby" She whispered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She parked the car down the street sitting there for a few minutes trying to mentally prepare herself. When she felt like she was ready for him, she took a deep breath and started walking to the house. She walked up to his window and looked in. He was lying in bed watching t.v. She tapped lightly on the window and he looked over. He smiled slightly and walked over.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"I needed to see you I wanted to finish our conversation" She answered. His smile soon turned into a frown though.

"Amanda you can't be here right now"

"What why? Don't you wanna see me?" She asked

"I do believe me I do but if your dad finds out I--" She kissed him softly and gently

"Jeremy its okay I promise. Let me spend the night please?" His emotions took over his body and he helped her climb into the window.

"Okay" She climbed into the window and stood up next to him. Neither moved they both just stood there letting their eyes do the talking. She walked closer to him and he placed his hands on her hips. His touch was soft and warm and it felt right to her. She caressed his cheek with her hand and leaned in kissing him. For a while, they both just stood there kissing. Finally with her back to the bed and eyes closed, she began moving backwards until she fell onto the bed. Jeremy stopped when their bodies hit his bed.

"Amanda I really can't do this I'm sorry" He told her

"Jeremy its fine really" She assured him

"It just doesn't feel right"

"Jeremy I want to I'm consenting you don't have to worry I'm on the pill and I trust you. I want to I do" He stared into her green eyes and realized there was no resisting her no matter how much he tried. He nodded his head and kissed her more. She lifted his shirt over his hand and threw it off to the side of the room. This felt so right for her in that moment The morning after however well that was a different story.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was shining brightly into the room the next morning. Amanda's eyes fluttered open adjusting to the light. She looked at the clock. It was just after 6. She looked next to her and saw him. His body was pressed up against hers and his arms were wrapped around her body. She smiled. She liked the sight she saw. Feeling her moving around, he himself woke up. He slowly opened his eyes. Taking a deep breath he fully awoke and took all of her in.

"Morning" She whispered. He kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Good morning" He answered back. She stretched her body out and sighed.

"I'm exhausted...and I gotta get going soon. Time to face the inevitable. My parents are gonna freak...Jeremy?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you were my first"

"I'm glad you were my first too" She lifted her head slightly. Shocked at his response.

"You were a virgin?" She asked

"Yeah I was" She lied her body back down onto his bed and stared at the ceiling.

"So...that was sex" She stated matter of factly.

"Do you have any insight Miss. Holden?" He asked her. She laughed raising her head again and supporting it with her arm. She looked over at him.

"I don't know its just everybody always talks about how great and mind blowing sex is right? Well I don't know I guess I just had too high of expectations. Its awkward somebody seeing you completely naked for the first time. It's nearly impossible to relax and to be honest, it kind of hurt"

"Sex, is like riding a bike. It gets better with practice" She laughed fully and looked into his eyes.

"I should get going" She whispered.

"Yeah...I know" She got up out of bed and began getting dressed.

"do you wanna do something tonight maybe grab some dinner or something?" She asked as she buttoned up her pants.

"Yeah I'd like that. What do you say I pick you up around 6?"

"Sounds great" She smiled letting him know she was happy.

"I'll see you tonight Jeremy" She said before she kissed him. And with that, she was out of the window and back to her car. However before she could get in, she ran into an unexpected visitor.

"Amanda Holden well it sure is a surprise seeing you this early in the morning" She stopped what she was doing and turned around slowly. She knew that voice all too well.

"Good Morning Mrs. Baker how are you?" She asked sweetly.

"Oh just fine. Yes I'm just off to get coffee. Ya know it sure is early what on earth on you doing up at this hour?"

"Oh um I was just taking a walk clearing my head. I couldn't sleep"

"Well then I hope the walk worked. You have a great day oh and be sure to say hello to your mother for me"

"I will Mrs. Baker have a nice day"

"You too dear" Amanda went back to opening her car and sat in the drivers seat in fear. She had no idea whether or not Lenore saw her climbing out of the Sherwood residence and now she would have to walk around town having that constantly on her mind. This was just what she needed.

The house was dark when she got back home and she knew everyone was still asleep. She climbed in through her window and slipped back into bed. She fell asleep immediately. When she awoke again, it was nearly 1 o'clock and she was terrified of going downstairs. But she knew she couldn't hide out in her room until she left for college, so she decided to take a leap of faith and go for it. She opened her door and didn't hear anything. She looked over into Emily's room. Her door was open, bed made, but she was clearly out somewhere. She walked downstairs and found her mother in the kitchen.

"Good Morning" Amanda spoke. Her mother turned around and faced her. She didn't respond.

"Mom I'm sorry for the way I acted last night" Claudia Joy put down the wash cloth she was using to wash the dishes with and walked over to the table.

"Amanda have a seat" She said as she herself sat down.

"We need to talk"

"I know we do mom. I was way out of line last night."

"Amanda when your father and I tell you to do something or not do something, it's because we know what's best for you. Not because we don't want you to have fun or because you think were out to ruin your life. Were trying to keep you safe and healthy. Amanda Jeremy has been hitting Denise. I know its not something you want to hear but your going to have to. We wanted to keep this from you for as long as possible but your father and I know that you are hell bent on seeing him. We both agreed that you should know what's really going on. We don't want you getting hurt." Amanda sat there stunned. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Mom...Jeremy isn't like that. He would never hurt me" She told her.

"You think Denise thought he would ever hurt her? He is a dangerous person Amanda he needs help."

"Mom I still want to be with him. I'll get him help do whatever he needs me to do. I want to help him" She told Claudia Joy who at this point was exasperated.

"Just be careful Amanda okay?" She was done trying with her. She was 18 it was up to her to make her own decisions.


	4. Chapter 4

6 weeks later...

6 weeks had passed since Claudia Joy had the talk with Amanda and to everyone's surprise, things with her and Jeremy were really progressing. He was in counseling and working through his problems and he and Amanda had a really great relationship. It had been 2 months since he last hit Denise. On top of that Frank was home from the war and things were really looking up. But as usual, the drama and gossip was kept up in Charleston and everybody was about to receive the shock of their lives in this small town.

When Amanda awoke that morning, she lied in bed for a few moments trying to feel if she had gotten it yet. But once again, she woke up feeling dry. She got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. She pulled her pants down and looked at her underwear. There was still no blood. She was beginning to get concerned. She pulled her pants back up and brushed her teeth before she left the bathroom to pick out an outfit for the day. She then walked downstairs and grabbed some breakfast quickly before she left to go to her car. She got in and drove the few blocks till she got to Roxie's. She got out of the car and saw Finn and T.J in the front yard playing with Pamela's kids.

"Hey guys"

"Hi Amanda!" Finn yelled cheerfully.

"Hi Finn how are you?"

"I'm good! Are you looking for mommy?" He asked

"I most certainly am!" She responded

"She's inside. You can go in its okay" She laughed and ruffled his hair

"Thanks honey"

She walked up to the door and opened it slightly

"Roxie?"

"Yeah?"

"Its Amanda Holden can I come in?"

"Sure sweetie I'm just in the kitchen making lunches" She yelled. Amanda walked in through the house and into the kitchen

"Hey sweetheart how are you I haven't seen you in a few days" She said giving her a hug and a kiss

"I know it has been a while. I was just um well I was wondering if I could talk to you?" She asked.

"Baby doll you can talk to about anything anytime. What's on your mind?"

"Roxie whatever I talk to you about you wont say to my mom right?" She asked.

"Nothing leaves this room Amanda. You have my word." Amanda took a deep breath and started speaking.

"Roxie how do you know if your pregnant?" She asked.

"Oh honey is this what your going through? Come 'mere" She hugged the teenager sympathetically. Getting pregnant with T.J at 17, she knew everything Amanda was going through right now.

"Sweetie pie when did you last get your period?" Roxie asked

"About 7 weeks ago"

"Any morning sickness, constant peeing, or feeling bloated?"

"All of the above?" She answered. Roxie stared at her

"I hate to be the one to tell you this honey. But I think you are pregnant Amanda." She sighed heavily.

"Roxie I cannot tell my parents about this. Their gonna kill me" She cried.

"Okay sweetheart just relax. The wonderful thing about pregnancy is you still have about 2-3 months before you start showing. There's still time and besides that you haven't taken a test yet there's still a chance."

"No I am I just know it. I don't need a test I need a doctor's appointment."

"Well I'll tell you what, I'll make you an appointment with an ob/gyn off post and that way nobody has to know"

"What's an ob/gyn?"

"It's an acronym for obstetrician/gynecologist. That's who you go to when your pregnant."

"Roxie will you come with me?" Amanda asked

"Of course I will honey. I'm with you on this. You need anything you just come find me. I'm gonna help you through this Amanda it's gonna be okay" Amanda nodded her head and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you for this"

"Anytime...hey Amanda?"

"Yeah?"

"Is Jeremy the father?"

"Yeah he is"

"You should let him know...let him be there from the start" She nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay I will"

When she got back home, she felt somewhat better. She was no longer as scared knowing she had someone beside her. A sense of relief filled her body. Things were gonna be okay. She opened the door and walked inside.

"Amanda good your home why don't you come into the living room for a minute your mother has something she wants to share with you and Emily" Michael explained.

"Okay daddy" She said following him into the living room. She sat down next to her sister and waited for her mother to start speaking.

"Okay girls your father and I have some very interesting news to share with you..." She began. Emily and Amanda looked at each other.

"Okayyy" They said slowly. Claudia Joy and Michael looked at each other.

"Girls I went to the doctors today and well it turns out that I'm pregnant. Your father and I are having another baby." The two girls sat there in disbelief.

"Oh my god..." Emily stated. Amanda looked over at her mother.

"No you cannot be having a baby"

"Honey I know this is shocking but non the less I am pregnant"

"No"  
"Amanda yes

"Mom you can't be pregnant"

"Oh and why is that?"

"Because I'm pregnant!" She yelled as she got up and ran up the stairs to her bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note They have yet to mention Pamela's sons name yet and if they have, I must have missed it. But on any note, I'm making one up

5 minutes later, Michael, Claudia Joy, and Emily were still downstairs no one having said a word. Claudia looked at Michael.

"Well?" She asked

"Well...well what?"

"Well aren't you going to talk to her?" She asked

"Oh no... no no way. This is all you. If I go up there right now I will scream yell and throw a fit just making everything worse"

"Ugh alright fine don't worry about it I'll take care of this" She said getting up and walking up to Amanda's room. She knocked on the door and asked to come in.

"Go Away!" She shouted.

"Amanda can I please come in?"

"No I just want to be alone"

"Amanda...sweetheart we need to talk about this and make a plan"

"I'm asking you to stay away I do not want to see you right now mother. Just leave me be!" She screamed. Claudia Joy backed away. She was going to give her some space and try again later on. Amanda sat in her bed looking out the window crying. She didn't know how she got herself into this mess. She wanted to call Jeremy; tell him everything she was feeling, but she wanted to wait until she knew without any doubt in her mind that she was indeed pregnant.

---

Trevor got home late that night. Well late for him anyway in reality it was only 8:45. He walked in the door and took off his jacket. He then walked passed the answering machine and pressed the button to get his messages before then walking to the refrigerator to make a sandwich.

"Hey Roxie its Pamela I'm just calling to see if the kids wanted to come over tomorrow. Chase is taking Katie and Jason to the aquarium. Um so anyway listen if they wanna go just send them over around noon. Alright I'll talk to you later. Bye"

"Mrs. LeBlanc this is Dr. Webb from Coastal Obstetrics. I'm just confirming your appointment for tomorrow at 1 o'clock. If you cannot make it or this is a mistake please call my office at 848-9271 otherwise I will see you tomorrow thanks and have a great day" Trevor stared at the answering machine. He quit everything that he was doing and walked into the bedroom. Roxie was already asleep but he couldn't wait till tomorrow night. He had to talk to her.

"Roxie wake up we need to talk" He said shaking the bed trying to get her attention. Slowly she awoke annoyed by the shaking of the bed.

"Trevor what do you want I'm sleeping" She said her head still in her pillow.

"Roxie are you pregnant?" He asked. Her head snapped up and she looked at him.

"What?! No of course I'm not pregnant. Don't you think I would tell you if I was?" She asked.

"Well then why is a doctor from Coastal Obstetrics calling our house to confirm your appointment?" Roxie sighed and fell back onto her pillow.

"The appointment isn't for me. It's for Amanda Holden. Because she thinks she might be pregnant. I'm just going with her and I made the appointment. But I am not pregnant. I can assure you that." He sighed with relief.

"Trevor come here...listen to me if I ever thought I was pregnant, I would talk to you about it the moment I suspected it. I would never keep a secret from you" She assured him. He nodded his head understanding what she was saying and kissed her on the lips.

"You can go back to sleep now"

"Good cuz I was going to whether you said so or not"

---

"Amanda Holden?" The nurse called out. Amanda looked nervously at Roxie. Roxie smiled at her and grabbed her hand.

"I'm right her baby. You got nothing to worry about." Amanda nodded her head but still felt uneasy about the whole situation. The two women walked into the room and took a seat. Amanda fought the tears back.

"Hi Amanda I'm Dr. Webb its nice to meet you"

"Its nice to meet you too" She said shaking her hand.

"Okay well Roxie tells me that your here for a pregnancy confirmation?"

"Yeah"

"Okay um I could do a blood test but I think we'll just go ahead and do an ultrasound. Is that okay with you?" She asked

"Yeah that's fine" Amanda said. She got dressed in the gown and lied back on the table as Dr. Webb rolled the ultrasound machine over and squeezed the cold jelly onto her stomach. Roxie got up and walked over to Amanda taking her hand. The doctor took the plastic instrument and placed it over Amanda's stomach beginning the ultrasound. A strong heartbeat was immediately heard and after a few seconds, the doctor found the tiny sac holding the baby.

"Right there Amanda...there's the baby" She felt the tears start pouring out. This was really happening. She was pregnant and due March 4th. She asked Roxie to drop her off at Jeremy's following the appointment. It was time he found out what was going on. She got out of the car and walked up to the door knocking gently and waiting a few moments before Denise answered.

"Hi Amanda"

"Hi Denise is Jeremy home?"

"Yeah he's in back why don't you go out there"

"Thank you" She said politely. She opened the sliding glass door and saw him sitting on the swing.

"Hey Amanda its good to see you"

"Hey Jeremy" She responded softly

"You wanna sit?" He asked. She shook her head looking at the ground.

"Jeremy we need to talk" She said trying not to cry.

"Are you alright is something wrong?" He asked. She looked up at him half smiling half crying.

"Jeremy I'm pregnant" She whispered through tears. He stared at her and looked directly at her stomach. He didn't know what to think. He sat there feeling all color leave his face. Its time to be a man he thought to himself. He got up and hugged her tightly.

"I'm with you all the way Amanda. Whatever you decide. I'm with you on this okay?" He asked holding her face in his hands. She smiled nodding her head.

"I love you Jeremy"

"I love you too Amanda"


	6. Chapter 6

You guys get 2 chapters because I absolutely suck at updating this story haha

Four months later...

She stared at her four month pregnant body in the mirror. The perfect body image that she upheld was no longer. A tiny bump was already forming and she was growing out of her size 2 clothing. Her hormones were getting the best of her and the cravings were setting in. Her breasts were growing and forming milk and her hair was getting thicker and longer each and everyday. It had been three months since she broke the news and three months since Colonel Holden had been able to have a normal non awkward conversation with Amanda. As she stared in the mirror examining her ever changing body, Jeremy knocked at the door. She looked up and gave him a half smile.

"Hey" She said weakishly

"Hi" He responded. He walked across the room towards her and put his arms around her waist positioning her towards the mirror. She looked at the reflection of the both of them and sighed.

"Jeremy what are we gonna do. I'm four months pregnant and we still don't have a plan" She told him.

"About that" He began

"I think we do have a plan.." She turned around and faced him with excitement in her eyes.

"I'm gonna enlist in the army and with the help of my parents were gonna buy a house and move onto post on our own" He told her. The excitement quickly faded from her eyes.

"Jeremy I'm not so sure about this. Enlisting? Babe I'm pregnant how am I supposed to raise this baby on my own while your out at war possibly getting killed?" She asked. He leaned his forehead into hers.

"Amanda I love you and I want to take care of you. I want to take care of our child. Let me"

"You could get killed Jeremy. And then what? Then I'm kicked off post and left to raise a child myself. I can't deal with those kind of what ifs. I'm scared as it is trying to get through this I can't worry about you too" She sighed and walked away from him to the window.

"Maybe I should just..."

"Maybe you should just what?" He asked her. She turned and faced him.

"Maybe I should get an abortion" She suggested.

"No. Amanda no way I am not gonna let you do that. Besides I think your already too far along" He told her.

"Jeremy we are not gonna be able to make this work. We just can't"

"Shh" He said as he walked over and hugged her.

"I'm gonna make this work I promise. I will figure it out" He told her.

---

"So Claudia Joy how's the pregnancy going?" Roland asked. Claudia was having an afternoon get together with the usual people Roland, Pamela, Roxy and Denise.

"Well that depends Roland. Are you asking about my pregnancy or Amanda's?" She asked. The ladies laughed.

"Well both I guess"

"Well mine is going great the doctor was concerned being that Michael and I are both over 35 but so far everything is right on target. He seems to be doing great" She told them.

"He?" Pamela asked

"Yeah...its a boy" She smiled.

"Congratulations Claudia Joy" Roxy said.

"And Amanda's?" Roland asked.

"Well the baby is doing great. She's due 4 days before me. March 4th. She's right on target with everything and taking good care of herself. But uh emotionally well that's a different story. She's totally lost and scared. Nothing I can say ever seems to help and Michael hasn't been able to look her in the face in months. I feel completely helpless" She poured out. Denise looked away. She didn't want to face Claudia Joy knowing what she knew. Inside the house, Michael was working on the computer in his office. Amanda came down the stairs and knocked on his door.

"Come in" He said not looking up to see who it was.

"Dad...can we talk" She asked. He looked over at her with the face he always had when he saw her. A face of pain and disappointment.

"Uh I'm a I'm a little busy right now Amanda" He stuttered. Her eyes weald up with tears as she looked at him. She didn't want to cry but once more, her emotions got the best of her.

"Dad I had sex with him I didn't go out and commit a murder. Okay so my mistake is out for the whole world to see but I am trying my best to handle this on my own and I am doing the best that I can. I'm sorry if I let you down but I cannot take back what happened. If you really loved me you would support me. Not just dance around me like I don't exist" She cried. Before he had the chance to speak she was running off to see _him_.

She knocked on the door still in tears waiting to see him. He opened the door and saw her there in tears.

"What is it what's wrong?" He asked. She spoke no words. She just wrapped her arms around his head and kissed him.

"I need you so much right now" She whispered through tears. He looked at her not knowing what to say.

"I wanna move in together I want you to enlist. I want whatever you want okay? And right now I need to be with you. I need to feel you next to me" Her hormones were all over the place. She didn't know how to control them or her emotions. One minute she's crying and the next thing she knows, their on his bed and he's on top of her. She removes his top and he's planting kisses all over her neck and collarbone.

"When's your dad gonna be home?" She asked; completely out of breath

"Dad's gone wont be back till late we've got time I promise." He assured her.

"Good cuz I could go for a while" She said as she smiled. He smiled back at her and stared at her face.

"God you are so beautiful. How did I ever get so lucky?"

"You knocked me up" She replied. He laughed and removed her bra.

"Okay enough talking for now..."


	7. Chapter 7

"So now that there is no doubt that we are keeping this baby...what are we gonna name it?" She asked him lying in bed her head resting on his chest.

"Hmm well I don't know really. I haven't given it much thought"

"Yeah me neither...Jeremy do you want a boy or a girl?" She asked.

"A girl definitely...I'd love to have a daughter. But I'll love a son just as much. What about you?"

"Either. It really doesn't matter to me" She told him.

"I love Jeremy I don't know how I'd get through this without you"

"Amanda I want you to know that I will always be here for you and the baby. You mean everything to me" She looked up at him and smiled positioning her head up to his. They kissed once more and she loved the feeling she got having their mouths connected. She was slow and tender but he needed more and she could tell. Round two was slowly approaching when suddenly the door swung open and Denise walked in and screamed.

"Oh my goodness I uh I wow I have really bad timing um okay sorry" She said slamming the door closed. Amanda sat up laughing with her head in her hands.

"Oh my god I cannot believe that just happened" She said.

"I am so sorry. I really should have locked the door."

"No its uh its okay I'm just really glad she didn't walk in on us really in heat...okay well since this mood is totally killed, I'm gonna get dressed." She said wrapping the sheet around her body as she walked around picking up her clothes.

"Why is it that you always get the sheet?" He asked her.

"Uh because I'm a girl I have more to hide" She answered.

---

The two teens walked out of the bedroom fully dressed now ready to face Denise.

"Mrs. Sherwood" Amanda spoke.

"Listen I just wanted to say that I am so sorry about that and that you two do not need to feel embarrassed at all" She stated.

"Thanks mom"

"Okay well um I'm gonna go but I'll see you guys later"

"Okay listen call me later we can do something" He suggested

"Okay bye babe" She said as she kissed him lightly.

"Bye Denise"  
"Bye Amanda"

Knowing that Denise was home, she figured that meant Roxy was home as well. So before going home, she walked over there happy about the thought of having someone to talk to knowing how angry her parents were at her. She walked up to the house to see everyone outside. Trevor was cooking on the grill and the boys were in their bathing suites getting ready to jump into their blow up pool. Roxy was sitting on a beach chair putting sun block on the boys. But as the boys saw Amanda coming up in the distance, they were gone. Finn and TJ adored Amanda and always got excited whenever she came over to visit. They gave her their hugs and kisses and then were back to Roxy so they could finish getting their sun block on and jump in the pool.

"Hey cutie what brings you over to these neck of the woods" She asked

"Girl talk"

"Well you just have yourself a seat and let's get started. You are mine for the rest of the afternoon kiddo"

"You want a burger Amanda? We got plenty" Trevor asked.

"I would love nothing more. Thanks"

"No problem" He said throwing on another burger.

"So baby doll how goes the pregnancy?" Roxy asked.

"It is hell. My dad still wont talk to me. I'm peeing about every 5 minutes, My clothes don't fit and I feel like I'm on a hormonal roller coaster. Not to mention that Denise just walked in on Jeremy and I post sex" She blurted out in one breath

"Wow. Well this reminds me all about my teenage years. Sweetheart you just gotta stick it out. Pregnancy is the pits 60 percent of the time. Labor and delivery even worse. But when you hold that baby in your arms, there is no greater high. Nothing not drugs not alcohol will ever feel as good as holding a newborn in your arms and knowing that you are the reason this child is living and breathing. It does get better sweetie. I promise you that there is light at the end of the tunnel." Roxy assured her.

Amanda loved the talks she shared with Roxy. Around her she was happy, open, and completely honest. She loved spending time with her and her family. She stayed till 9 o'clock that night. After having dinner with them, she insisted that Roxy and Trevor go out for a walk and get some ice cream. She played with the boys, bathed them, and put them to bed. Trevor tried to pay her but she insisted she needed all the practice she could get. She walked home happy and calm. The day had been a good one. But when she got home, her parents didn't care how good of a day she'd had. She opened the door and before she could even take her coat off, Michael and Claudia Joy were already in her face.

"Were the hell have you been all day?" Claudia Joy asked.

"I was with Jeremy and then I went to Roxy and Trevor's why?"

"Why? I'll tell you why we haven't seen you since 11 o'clock this morning. You didn't call you didn't tell anybody where you were going you just left" Michael yelled.

"I'm fine"

"Oh and were just supposed to know that? How do we know your not lying in a ditch somewhere bleeding to death?" Claudia Joy asked

"I'm sorry okay look if you wanna have a real argument then fine lets go I'll fuel the fire. Jeremy's enlisting in the army and were gonna buy a house on post. Denise and Frank are gonna help us. Let's go" Michael and Claudia Joy stared at each other.

"If you think you are moving out of this house young lady" He started.

"It is not up to you anymore dad. I'm 18 and I'm having a baby. I need to grow up and be responsible. I'm sorry but this is what's happening" She told him. He threw his hands up in the air. He was sick of never being able to win an argument with her.


	8. Chapter 8

It was a bright and sunny day in January when the girls recieved their joint baby shower. The weather was surprisingly quite warm and everything seemed to be going as good as planned. Amanda and Claudia Joy were clocking in at 7 months precisely and right on target with weight and fetal development. Claudia Joy's anger had slipped through the cracks and instead she decided to make peace with Amanda and enjoy this once in a lifetime experience. Michael tried to be happy for Amanda, but he still was in pain. This was not the life he envisioned for his first born daughter. Jeremy had enlisted and proposed to Amanda on Christmas Eve. They were in the process of moving into a house on post and set to have a healthy baby girl arriving on March the 4th. Amanda hadn't gone to college and instead was working as a teachers aid for a local pre-school. He had to admit that they were actually doing pretty well for the given circumstances but he was still unhappy. He was sitting in his office contemplating the recent events when he looked up to see Jeremy standing at the door.

"Mr. Holden, sir"

"Come on in Jeremy, have a seat"

"Thank you sir. Look I just came over here to tell you that I love your daughter with all my heart and I am going to provide for her and take care of her for the rest of my life. And I appreciate the support you've shown Amanda during all this"

"Jeremy lets get a few things clear. I am not thrilled about you getting my daughter pregnant or going and marrying her at 18. The cards are stacked against the both of you. Your gonna struggle and their will be hardships. That's not to say this can't work though. But your going to have to work at it. Listen to me good because I am only going to say this once. You have one shot Jeremy. Do not screw it up. If I ever hear that you have hurt my daughter I will kill you with my bare hands. I will find you and I will kill you is that understood?"

"Yes sir"

"Good now go join your fiancé for the party"

---

"Roland I'm so glad you could make it" Pamela said as she walked up and gave him a hug.

"Remind me why I always come to these ladies only events?" He asked jokingly

"Because you love us" Roxy said as she walked up with gifts in her arms.

"Hey Roland its good to see you"

"You too Roxy"

The afternoon turned out to be a complete hit and once again though he was the only man at the party, Roland had a great time. Amanda and Claudia Joy both recieved bountiful amounts of gifts from their friends. Claudia Joy knew her daughter and soon to be son-in-law were living a fantastic life for two 18 year olds but she still felt disappointment knowing that her daughter would never become more than the title of an army wife. It wasn't that she didn't love her life as an army wife, she had just hoped for more for her daughter just as all mothers do. As she stared off into space, something caught her eye. She looked over and watched as Jeremy took Amanda in his arms and began dancing with her to "When the stars go blue" Claudia Joy could not remember the last time she had seen Amanda look so happy. She knew then at that moment that everything was going to be okay. The two were in love and they would make it through.

------

2 Months later...

"Is everything okay?" He asked after he felt Amanda stir in bed for the past five minutes. She finally rested on her back and sighed.

"I can't sleep. This damn belly is getting in the way of everything. I'm a day overdue if this child does not come out soon I swear I will reach my hand up and bring her out myself. Its time to come out!"

"Babe relax your a day overdue my mom told me some women can be up to two weeks overdue" She looked over at him and glared.

"I mean of course you most definitely will not be that late" He said reassuring her.

"My back is killing me I think I'm just gonna go take a bath or something" She suggested.

"Its 11:45" Jeremy pointed out. She got up anyway and walked into the bathroom lighting some candles and running the water. She slipped in and immediately felt relief. Everything relaxed instantly and Jeremy went back to sleep. About 20 minutes later, she jumped out throwing a robe on and ran over to the bed shaking Jeremy as hard as she could.

"Wake up wake up wake up wake up!!" She yelled. He jumped up from sleep immediately.

"What?! What is it what's wrong??" He asked

"I think this is it I'm getting contractions we gotta go to the hospital" She explained to him being a typical first time mother and totally jumping the gun.

"Now?"

"If you do not get your ass into the car I will drive myself!" She told him letting him know she was completely serious. He nodded his head and threw some clothes on. She grabbed a pair of pajamas and threw her hair in a bun. They grabbed her bag and got into the car calling Claudia Joy and Michael along the way.

"Hello?" She answered; her voice groggy from sleep

"Claudia Joy its Jeremy"

"Jeremy oh Jeremy what's wrong is everything alright?" She asked as she sat up in bed.

"Everything's fine Amanda and I are on our way to the hospital contractions are about 8 minutes apart."

"Oh great oh that's wonderful we'll meet you at the hospital" She said with excitement in her voice. She hung up the phone and she and Michael began getting ready, grabbed Emmalin and were out the door ready for whatever the night was gonna throw at them.


End file.
